


Gotham

by StAnni



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StAnni/pseuds/StAnni





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremiah:

When he made the choice, at the time, it didn’t feel like a choice – it felt like a foregone conclusion. 

He didn’t properly weigh what he would lose against what he would gain - he thought the choice was already made for him.

He went after Jeremiah because it seemed as if, inevitably, he would have to – Jeremiah would come after them, again and again.

So Selina yelled after him, her voice wiping angry in and out against the chop of the helicopter blades. “This was it, Bruce! This was our chance!” 

But he didn’t turn back.


	2. Gotham II

Selina:

Selina is shaking in the cold damp dark and Bruce knows that she is sick. He is afraid for her

“What if we die here?” she asks him, feverish and pale “You die. I die.” Is all he says. It is all he knows – his survival is innately linked to hers. 

Selina holds on to his arm, digging her fingers there, and he closes his eyes against the soft insistent pressure – a lifeline.   
“If we survive this, “ he looks at her, serious “Will you marry me?” 

She returns his serious gaze with her own.


End file.
